


Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a fickle thing. But one thing remained constant in her life: the setting of the sun. For Buddy, this was a simple pleasure that she took advantage of. In some way, it brought her comfort through the years of her new-found freedom.</p>
<p>Takes place post Lisa the Joyful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

It never ceased to amaze her each time she watched the sky become a gradient of blue, orange and red each evening. For Buddy, such a simple thing had become part of her routine's each day. To her, watching the sunset was one of the fruits of her labor- a sign of peace and **_freedom_**.

She remembered how for the first thirteen to fourteen years of her life she had never really got to experience a sunset in all its glory.  
Her first one had come hours after her battle with man that had claimed to be her father and of course, Buzzo.

She remembered plunging the needle into her arm- the burst of medicine clearing her tired mind and purifying her body. With an aching body and exhausted spirit, she wandered around Olathe until she came upon a ridge. She didn't hesitate as she plopped down on the ground. At first she paid no mind to the world that was sprawled out in front her gaze. But then, she noticed the vibrant oranges, reds and yellows that painted the sky. She had sat in awe before realizing that the sky was only a backdrop for something even greater. Before her stood tall rocky cliffs and mountains that reached up to the splattered heavens. In the center of the scene lay the golden sun that was slowly disappearing within the horizon.

At the time, all she could do was stare in wonder. Soon however, she found herself laughing...just laughing. There was nothing funny about sight or what had transpired recently. With the laughter came a few tears, but not tears of sorrow.

No, all of this was out of **joy**.

It had set in that finally, she was truly free- free from her cage, free to live her life, free to be who she wanted.  
There was no one that could stop her.

From that point on, she made it a priority to see each sunset. No matter the struggle that occurred that day the setting of the sun always brought a form of solace to her heart.

 

Thoughts of the past and memories were swept away at an unidentifiable sound. The noise had not come from the baby that was swaddled against her back. As Buddy looked around, she found that the source had come from beside her. Brad (what was left of the bastard), had crawled up beside her. It didn't surprise her. Even now, he still followed her like a hawk, yet; he couldn't hold her back.

Her gaze switched from him back to the sky for a moment before she stood up to dust herself off.

"Whelp. Show's over. You know you can stop following me everywhere. I'm not a child." she quipped.  
The closest thing she got to a response was a gurgled grunt.  
"Whatever. Better keep up. I'm not slowing down for _you_...or anyone for that matter."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction for the LISA series. I tried to keep Buddy somewhat in character. It's short but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
